Menukarkan Nyawa
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Kusanagi Zen harus memilih, tapi pilihan mana yang harus diambilnya? RnR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Aku jadi kepikiran dimana episode Let's and Go! MAX, aku tidak iangat episode apa tapi yang kuingat hanya para Ninja Bersaudara itu kalah dari Gouki. Nah**...**Aku mau buat lanjutan ceritanya tapi versiku sendiri. Selamat membaca**…. **

**Sungguh Tidak Terduga**

Setelah pertandingan GJC Summer, kedua Ninja Bersaudara ini memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Pembalap Mini 4WD. Mereka hidup hanya dengan berlatih jurus-jurus ninja.

"Zen**...**Ayo kita latihan sekarang!", perintah salah satu dari Ninja Bersaudara ini. Namanya Kusanagi Zen.

"Iya**...**Tunggu aku Zen!", jawab seorangnya lagi yang bernama Kusanagi Zin. Kemudian Ninja Bersaudara ini latihan, tanpa sengaja mereka melihat seorang gadis yang sama-sama ninja sedang berlatih juga.

"Hei Zen**...**Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?", tanya Zin. Tapi pertanayaan Zin tidak didengarkan oleh Zen, sperti terpaku saja. "Zen**...** Zen**...** Sadarlah**...**!", ucap Zin yang berusaha menyadarkan Zen dari khayalannya.

"Eh**...**Apa? Kenapa? Mengapa?", kata Zen yang kaget.

"Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa?", bentak Zin yang sangat marah.

"Siapa yang ada disana?", kataku yang menyadari keberadaan Kusanagi Bersaudara ini. Kemudian mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa mau kalian?", tanyaku lagi sambil tanagnnya dilipat.

"Kami hanya kebetulan lewat sini saja**...**", jawab Zin dengan nada dingin.

"By the way, kau ini seorang ninja wanita ya?", tanya Zen dengan ramah.

"Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?", ucapku lagi dengan nada sedikit santai.

"Tentu saja, kalau seseorang bertanya maka kau harus menjawabnya!", Zin menjelaskan.

"Iya**...** Aku seorang ninja Wanita, memang ada apa?", tanya balik olehku.

"Kami juga seorang ninja", serempak Zin dan Zen secara bersamaan.

"Begitu, kalau kalilan tidak ada urusan cepat pergi dari sini!", ucapku dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Sebelum kami pergi, ada yang ingin kami katakana!", ucap Zen dan Zin secara bersamaan lagi. Gadis itu hanya melirik kearah Kusanagi Bersaudara itu.

"Namamu siapa?", tanya Zen yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Panggil saja Lisa", kataku.

"Aku Kusanagi Zin"

"Dan aku Kusanagi Zen"

"Kalian bersaudara?", tanyaku lagi sambil melanjutkan latihanku.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?", tanya lagi oleh Zin. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan tetap melanjutkan latihan.

"Maaf kami tidak sopan padamu", Zen meminta maaf.

"Buat apa kau meminta maaf padaku?", tanyaku lagi tetap dengan nada dinginku. Zin dan Zen hanya sweatdrop saja karena mereka bingung harus berkata apa.

"Err... Kau berasal dari aliran mana?", tanya Zen dengan sanagt ramah.

"Kalau masalah itu aku tidak boleh memberi tahu kepada siapa pun!", aku menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Kenapa", tanya Zin.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian. Kalau sudah selesai cepat pergi dari sini!", benrakku dan Kusanagi Bersaudara pun pergi. Ketika Zin dan Zen latihan, Zin bertanya pada Zen.

"Zen**...** Aku baru melihatmu bersikap ramah pada seorang gadis!", pendapat dari Zin.

"Memang ada masalah?", tanya Zen yang kelihatannya sangat kesal.

"Kau kan tidak perlu marah Zen!", ucap Zin dengan lemas.

"Apa maumu sich sebenarnya?", tanay Zen yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai gadis yang bernama Lisa tadi ya?", tanya Zin yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"I...I...Itu...", kata Zen yang wajahnya mulai merah.

"Ayo, jangan bohong!", ejek Zin dengan nada yang seperti main-main. Zen hanya menahan malu dan wajahnya merah tomat.

"Hahah...Zen jatuh cinta...", tambah dari Zin.

"Tutup mulutmu Zin!", kata Zen yang sudah mulai marah tapi tetap dengan wajah merahnya.

"Oh... Aku tidak mau!" banatah Zin.

"Awas kau, kesini kau akan kuhajar kau!", Zen sudah tidak bis amenahan emosinya lagi dan Zin pun mulai lari menjauh dari Zen.

"Kau jangan coba-coba untuk kabur!", bentak Zen sambil mengejar Zin.

» To Be Continue «


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Semakin asyik dengan cerita ini. Happy Reading...**

**Terpaksa**

Zin dan Zen terus kejar-kejaran, terus saja sampai Zin terpeleset dari dahan pohon dan Zin pun terjatuh dari atas pohon.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga Zin" kata Zen dengan pasang raut wajah seram dan menggretekan semua jari-jarinya.

"Tu...Tunggu dulu Zen... K...Kau mau apa?" TANYA Zin yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan Zin mundur kebelakang perlahan. Zen tidak peduli dan...

'BAK BUK BAK BUK' Zen menghajar habis-habisan pada Zin.

"Makanya kalau kau bicara jangan sembarangan" ucap Zen dengan nada dingin dan tidak peduli pada Zin.

"Tapi memang benar kan... Kau menyukai gadis yang tadi?", tanya Zen sambil memegang kepalanya yang penuh dengan benjolan yang besar. Zen hanya terdiam dan wajahnya memerah, Zen menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan membalikan badannya.

"Ayo kita kembali...Zin!", ucap Zen dengan nada 'DO' sambil memejapkan matanya dan ada angin yang berhembus.

Zin hanya mengganguk karena bingung dengan sikap Zen dan mereka pun pergi dan melanjutkan latihan. Zen tidak bisa konsentrasi pada latihannya dan ketika Zin menyerang, Zen pun terkena serangannya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Biasanya tidak bertingkah seperti itu!", pendapat dari Zin.

"Aku..." ucap Zen dengan nada lemas.

"Jujur sajalah Zen, kita kan bersaudara!", kata Zin sambil menepuk pundak Zen dan menyemangatinya.

"Zin...", ucap Zen yang hatinya sangat tersentuh.

"Sekarang kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau itu jatuh cinta dengan Lisa ka?" tanay Zin dengan lembut. Zen mengangguk dengan malu dan wajahnya pun merah banyak. Zin mengerti dan meminta pada Zen untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

Pagi pun tiba, Zin terbangun karena mendengar suara seperti orang yang sedang latihan.

"Itu pasti Zen, dia latihan tanpa aku...Tidak bisa kumaafkan dia" pikir Zin yang sangat kesal dan segera mendekati tempat yang bersuara itu. Zin bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan ia melihat bukan Zen yang latihan, tapi aku yang latihan.

"Dia kan?", pikir Zin dan tanpa ia sadari Zen ada dibelakang Zin.

"Kau sedang apa disini Zin?", tanya Zen dengan nada dingin dan bersikap lebih tegas.

"A...A...aku a...a..anu... i...i..tu" jawab Zin yang kaget dan ragu.

"Ayo... Kau sedang apa?" tanya Zen lagi.

"Ah... Tidak ada!", jawab Zin dengan santai.

"Kalian melihat apa, Zin dan Zen?", tanyaku yang tanpa disadari sudah dibelakang mereka. Zin dan Zen berbalik badan dan mereka kaget.

"L...Lisa...", serempak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada dibelakang kami?", tanya Zen yang sangat tidak percaya.

"Daritadi...", jawabku dengan nada dingin sedingin es.

"Mengangetkan kami saja kau!", protes dari Zin.

"Kalian disini mau apa?" tanyaku lagi yang melihat gerak-gerik mereka yang sangat aneh.

"Kami...", ucap Zin yang bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kami datang kesini untuk mengajakmu latihan bersama!", jawab Zen dengan tenang.

Aku mengangkat satu alis mataku "Begitu" ucapku dengan santai. "Sekarang kalian berdua ikut aku!" perintah dariku dengan sikap yang tegas dan meninggalkan Kusanagi Kyoudai itu.

"Hei Zen, mengapa kau menjawab seperti itu?", bisik dari Zin.

"Habisnya kau menjawabnya lama sekali, makanya aku jawab ngasal aja!", jawab Zen dengan santai dan memejapkan mata.

"Hei kalian berdua mau ikut atau tidak!", tanyaku sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Tunggu kami..." serempak Zin dan Zen lagi dan mereka mengejarku.

» To Be Continue «


	3. Chapter 3

**Firasat **

Akhirnya juga Kusanagi Bersaudara ini berlatih bersama Lisa, mereka semua tidak sungkan-sungkan mengeluarkan jurus andalan masing-masing. Tapi yang menang adalah aku.

"Kemampuanmu hebat juga" puji Zin.

"Tidak juga, justru kalian yang hebat. Kalian membuatku sampai lengah!" puji kembali dariku.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat jurus itu, tapi dimana?" pikir Zen.

"Kau kenapa Zen?" tanya Zin yang menyadarkan Zen dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Zen dengan sedikit ragu.

"Hei, mau dilanjutkan lagi atau tidak latihannya?" tanyaku dengan santai sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ah...Iya" jawab Zin dan Zen secara bersamaan.

Semuanya melanjutkan kembali latihannya, Zen sedang mengingat-ingat jurus yang digunakan aku berasal dari aliran mana.

"Sampai disini dulu latihannya!" ucapku dengan tenang dan bersikap cool.

"Kau mau pergi ya Lisa?" tanya Zen dengan ramah. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zen dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo cepat, kita juga pergi!" perintah Zin dan ia menarik bajunya Zen.

"Hei jangan tarik-tarik bajuku...Aku kan bukan gerobak!"

"Biarkan saja, lagipula kau pantas juga jadi gerobak!"

"Awas saja kau Zin!"

"Ayo, coba saja kalau kau bisa"

Malam pun muncul, Zen sedang bersantai di dahan pohon dan menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang. Zin juga ikut-ikutan menatap langit dan mereka mulai mengobrol.

"Zen, kau ini memikirkan apa?"

"Maunya apa?"

"Aku tanya benar-benar, kau menjawabnya begitu"

"Teserah kau saja"

"Ih...Kau sedang mikirin apa sich?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Zin!"

"Ah... Kau pelit!"

"Biar saja"

Lalu Zen turun dari dahan pohon dan pergi meninggalkan Zin, Zin benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Gara-gara dia menyukai Lisa, sikapnya jadi seperti ini" gumam Zin sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala.

"Zin... Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Zen yang sudah mulai sedikit jauh dari Zin.

"Tunggu aku Zen!"

Kusanagi Brother sedang berjalan, tanpa sengaja Zen mendengar suara yang sedang bersembunyi. Tapi ketika Zen menengok kebelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa pun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Zin yang membuat Zen kaget.

"Err... Tidak ada" jawab Zen dengan santai. Zin kembali berjalan, Zen masih bingung siapa yang tadi bersembunyi.

» TO BE CONTINUE «


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My Got!**

Sinar mentari sudah terbit, Kusanagi Bersaudara ini bangun dan segera pergi latihan lagi denganku. Zen punya firasat buruk yang akan terjadi sekarang atau nanti. Karena itu Zen menabrak sebuah pohon yang besar, tapi Zen tidak meringis.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHA" Zin tertawa begitu keras.

"Kau tertawa sampai membuat telingaku sakit!" bentak Zen mengendus kesal.

"Habis...Baru pertama kalian aku melihat dalam seumur hidupmu bersamamu kau...kau menabrak pohon! Hahhaha" Zin menjelaskan dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membuat perutnya sakit.

"Itu wajar kan? Semua orang pasti pernah membuat kelakuan yang ceroboh!" jawab Zen dengan sinis.

"Ya teserah kau saja!" kata Zin dan ia masih saja tertawa.

"Berisik sekali!" ucapku yang membuat Kusanagi Bersaudara kaget.

"LLIISSAA" serempak Zin dan Zen dan mereka menengok kearah sekitar tapi tidak bisa menemukanku.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Zen.

"Uh... Dasar bodoh! Aku ada diatas sini!" jawabku yang kesal. Mereka langsung menengok keasal suara itu dan rupanya aku ada di dahan pohon.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Zin dengan sinis.

"Daritadi!" jawabku dengan santai. "Sebelum Zen menabrak pohon, aku sudah disini!".

"Jadi kau melihatku menabrak pohon?" tanya Zen yang sangat malu sambil menundukkan kepala dan wajahnya merah banyak.

"Err... Ya kurasa" jawabku dengan santai sekali.

"Begitu ya!" ucap Zen dengan lemas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada heran.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, Zen itu..." jawab Zin yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mulutnya ditutup oleh Zen.

"Ada apa dengan Zen?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak jadi!" jawab Zen dengan ragu

"Begitu..." ucapku dengan santai dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Zen yang melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Zin dan Zin sesak nafas.

"Tentu saja pergi dari sini! Mau ngapain lagi!" jawabku dengan sikap yang sangat cool. Dan aku meninggalkan Kusanagi bersaudara.

"Seharusnya kau nyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya saja padanya?" usul Zin.

"Masalah itu..." jawab Zen dan wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang.

Sementara itu aku sedang berjalan dan ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Aku melihat kebelakang dan...

"KKYYAA..." aku berteriak sampai terdengar oleh Kusanagi Bersaudara.

"Hei Zen... Apa kau mengdengar sesuatu?" tanya Zin.

"Tentu saja, tapi suara siapa?" tanya balik dari Zen.

Mereka berpikir sejenak, "Jangan-jangan..." serempak mereka. "Lisa...!" serempak mereka dengan nada yang tinggi.

Kemudian ada sebuah panah yang melewati mereka dan di panah itu ada sebuah surat. Mereka membuka surat itu dan...

**Hei kalian, Kusanagi Bersaudara... Bila kalian ingin menyelamatkan gadis yang bernama Lisa, 1 Minggu temui aku dibelakang gunung berapi yang ada didekat hutan.**

"Aneh...Tidak tertulis pengirim suratnya!" kata ZIn.

"Jadi...Kita harus menolong Lisa...!" ucap Zen dengat semangat namum bercampur marah.

~To Be Continue~

A/N: Ayo...RnR


	5. Chapter 5

**Perkelahian **

Kusanagi Brother melakukan persiapan yang cukup banyak untuk menyelamatkanku, ya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Zen... Kita istirahat dulu... Aku sudah lelah!" Zin sangat mengeluh.

Zen membuang nafasnya, "Teserah kau saja dech!" jawab Zen dengan nada lemas.

Kemudian mereka istirahat sejenak, raut wajah Zen sangat khawatir. Dia tidak bisa diam memikirkanku.

"Zen... Tenanglah sedikit! Kalau kau seperti ini, ya tidak ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Lisa!" Zin menjelaskan namun tetap dingin. Zen hanya menunduk dan terlihat sangat murung.

"Zen... Lihat kesini...!" kata Zin yang terdengar snagat riang. Zen menengok kearah Zin dan Zen kaget karena Zin memakai topeng yang begitu seram.

"Zin... Sekarang saatnya bukan main-main...!" bentak Zen yang sangat marah.

"Hahaha... Aku hanya ingin membuatku senang saja..." jawab Zin dengan riang.

"Justru kau membuatku marah Zin...!"

"Kalau begitu maaf, lagipula aku mirip Pelawak yang terkenal itu kan!"

"Huh... Siapa?"

"Sule Priketeuw **(Benar enggak nih tuliasannya)**"

"Kukira siapa..." jawab Zen dengan nada lemas dan sweatdrop..

"Benar kan... Jujur sajalah padaku Zen!"

"Sekarang aku ingin serius dengan masalah yang kita hadapi sekarang!" bentak Zen yang kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Ok... Ok..." jawab Zin dengan nada bingung

"Sekarang kita bersiap-siap!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke selokan... Tentu saja ke Gunung sekitar sini, memangnya kemana lagi..." jawab Zen yang sudah mulai ingin menghajar Zin.

"Zen... Jangan marah-marah seperti itu" kata Zin yang berusaha menenangkan Zen.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi denganmu... **(Dan juga dengan authornya)**" bentak Zen dan ia pun tidak segan-segan menghajar Zin.

"AMPUNNNN ZEN..." teriak Zin yang menyesali perbuatannya.

Kemudian mereka berkemas dan segera memulai perjalanan ke Gunung itu, karena jarak gunung itu lumayan jauh dari dimana tempat mereka berdiri. Perjalanan baru menempuh selama 2 hari.

"Menurutmu kapan kita sampai ke tempatnya?" tanya Zin.

Zen berpikir, "Kurang lebih sekitar 2 hari" jawab Zen dengan tenang banget.

"Kau masih khawatir dengan Lisa ya?" ejek Zin.

"Menurutm bagaimana?" kata Zen membalikan keadaan.

Zin hanya sweatdrop dan bingung, "Tumben, kau tidak marah seperti biasa?"

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Daritadi kau bertanya terus... Sekarang giliranku yang marah padamu!" bentak Zin sambil membuang mukanya. Zen hanya tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya itu lucu?" tanya Zin yang sudah kesal.

"Ini pembalasan dariku!" jawab Zen dengan sinis.

"Uh... Kau membuatku kesal saja Zen!"

"Kau juga sama Zin, membuatku kesal juga!"

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan ceritaku setelah komputerku diservis selama 1 minggu, maaf ya kalau kalian telah menunggu lanjutan ceritanya, sekarang akan kulanjutkan! Happy Reading... **

**Panggilan SOS**

Setelah Kusanagi Brother ini menempuh perjalanan yang begitu jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Hanya tinggal mencari siapa yang menculikku.

"Zen... Kita istirahat dulu saja ya... Plizz..." Zin merasa sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat.

Zen mehembuskan nafasnya, "Huh... Baiklah... Kita istirahat disini saja" jawab Zen dengan lemas sambil menunjuk ke bawah pohon.

Lalu mereka beristirahat dan duduk dengan tenang. Zin merasa haus dan ia meminta Zen untuk mencarikannya air.

"Woy... Zen... Bisa carikanku minum dong!" perintah Zin.

"Kau kira aku pembantumu hah?" Zen sudah mulai kesal.

"Tentu saja, cepat... Carikan sekarang juga!" kata Zin dengan santai.

Zen sweatdrop dan lemas, "Apa boleh buat!" jawab Zen dengan lemas sembil pergi meninggalkan Zin yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Sedangkan Zin sedang asyik-asyikan santai, setelah ia ditinggal oleh Zen ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya. Zin merasa itu hanya hewan yang lewat, tapi yang bersembunyi dibalik semak belukar muncul juga orang yang menyawasinya dan...

"UWAAAHHH" teriak Zin panik.

Zen sudah mengambil air sesuai dengan permintaan Zin, tapi saat ia kembali Zin sudah tidak ada.

"Permainan apa lagi yang dibuat oleh Zin?" gumam Zen yang mengira Zin akan mengerjainnya lagi. Zen menemukan sebuah surat yang tertempel dibatang pohon itu dan berisikan:

**Kau harus cepat-cepat datang ketempatku, kalau tidak kedua temanmu akan kubunuh...**

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Kenapa ia harus menculik Zin dan Lisa?" gumam Zen yang sangat kesal sambil meremaskan kertasnya dan langsung pergi dengan cepat.

Rasa kekhawatiran sudah melanda dihati Zen, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi siapa yang menculikku dan Zin.

* * *

Disaat yang lain, di gunung sesuai dengan tempat perjanjian ada sebuah gua yang bisa dibilang 'Tempat Persembunyia'. Tempat itu menyekapku dan ada 1 orang lagi yang muncul.

'BRUK' terdengar suara jatuh dan aku melihat seseorang yang sangat ku kenal.

"ZINNN" penikku yang sangat kaget dan panik. Lalu aku pun langsung kesisi Zin dan melihat keadaannya.

"Li...Li...Lisa" kata Zin yang meringis kesakitan.

"Tenang saja... Dia tidak ku apa-apakan!" kata seorang pria yang menculiku dan juga Zin.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanya ku dengan nada yang sangat keras.

"Masa kau tidak mengenali..." kata pria itu sambil menunjukan dirinya dari sisi gelap. "Kakakmu sendiri, Daejin Hyuuga..." kata pria itu lagi yang rupanya dia adalah Kakakku.

"Ka...Kakak..." gumamku dengan mata yang terbelak senang bercampur bingung.

"Jadi, Lisa dari Klan Hyuuga" pikir Zin.

"Kalau kau kakaknya, kenapa kau menculik Lisa dan aku juga?" bentak Zin.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhkan Lisa dari kalian, Kusanagi Kyoudai!" jawab Daejin dengan santai.

"Menjauhkanku?" kataku yang bingung dan tidak mengerti apa ucapannya.

"Sebenranya kau itu tidak tahu atau lupa?" tanya Daejin yang sweatdrop.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kau jelaskan saja!" usul Zin.

Daejin menarik nafas dan mulai menjelaskan, "Baiklah, ini juga demi kebaikan Klan Hyuuga. Lisa, apa kau ingat dengan leluhur kita?"

"Tentu, memang kenapa?"

"Lalu, dari klan mana yang telah menyerang Leluhur kita?"

"Ini seperti ujian saja" gumamku. "Tidak tahu"

"GUBBRAAGGHH. Masa kau bisa lupa sich!" penik Daejin.

"Kakak bodoh, setengah dari ingatanku kan hilang! Begitu saja lupa" ucapku dengan kesal.

"Maaf"

"Sudah, lanjutkan" perintah Zin dengan sinis.

"Yang telah mengalahakan Leluhut klan Hyuuga adalah Klan Kusanagi!" jawab Daejin dengan tatapan yang seram.

"APA...?" serempakku dan Zin yang tidak percaya.

»To be continue «

**A/N: Entah kenapa ini jadi seperti Naruto ya? Ya tapi tak apalah, asal kalian suka itu sudah cukup menurutku.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Situasi Yang Rumit**

Zen masih kelihatan sangat cemas, pikirannya selalu kemana – mana membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku benar – benar bingung, mengapa orang yang menculik Lisa dan Zin?" Zen bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba – tiba saja Zin menghadang di depan Zen, tentu saja Zen terkejut.

"Zinnnn..." ucap Zen dengan nada kaget.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari Zin, sinar wajahnya sangat menyeramkan dibandingkan yang biasanya. Suaranya terdengar aneh dan ada yang janda dengan matanya.

"Z...Zin… Kau kenapa…?" tanya Zen dengan heran.

Zin tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung menyerang Zen. Ia hanya menghindar saja, tidak menyerang balik. Bukan karena tidak dikasih waktu untuk menyerang balik, tapi memang ia tidak mau bertempur apalagi dengan saudaranya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Zin? Jawab aku!" bentak Zen.

Zin masih tetap menyerang Zen tanpa henti dan Zen menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Kalau diperhatikan baik – baik, Zin dikendalikan dengan menggunakan hipnotis… Kalau dia dikendalikan dengna hipnotis, ada satu cara yang kemungkinan berhasil." Dugaan Zen.

Lalu Zen berusaha untuk lari dari Zin, Zen akan menyadarkan Zin dari hipnotisnya. Tapi dia perlu sampai ke sungai. Zin dapat mengejar Zen dan ia pun tak segan – segan menyerang Zen, tapi yang Zin serang hanya bayangan Zen. Rencananya berhasil, Zen muncul dari belakang dan menjatuhkan Zin dalam sungai.

"Semoga saja rencana ini 100% berhasil!" pikir Zen.

Zin menuju permukaan dan menuju ke tepi sungai, ia sangat sesak nafas.

Zen mendekati Zindengan sinar wajah sedikit cemas, "Kau tidak apa – apa? Katakan sesuatu!" kata Zen.

"Sesuatu…" jawab Zen dengan keadaan yang masih kurang baik

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zen dengan tatapan serius.

[Flash back]

Daejin sedang melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan, Lisa sangat mengenal gerakan itu.

"Kakak… Apa yang ingin lakukan?" penik Lisa sambil mendekati Daejin.

"DIAM KAUUU!" bentak Daejin kemudian mendorong Lisa sampai ke dinding gua dan terbaring dengan lemas.

"Z...Zin… Jangan tatap matanya!" peringatan Lisa intik Zin sambil berusaha bangun.

Lisa terlambat mengatakannya, Zin telah menatap matanya Daejin dan Zin pun terkena hipnotis dari Daejin.

[Back to Stage]

"Jadi, orang yang bernama Daejin Hyuuga itu yang telah menculik kalian! Dan juga kau dihipnotis olehnya, begitukann?" kesimpulan yang singkat dari Zen.

"Ya…" jawab Zin dengan lemas.

"Tapi ada yang membuatku heran… Memangnya nenek moyang kita pernah bertarung dengan nenek moyang dari klan Hyuuga?" Zen bertanya – tanya.

"Entahlah… Situasi jadi rumit saja!" jawab Zin sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan dibahas lagi, yang penting sekarang kita menuju tempat orang yang bernama Daejin itu!" perintah Zen dengan tegas dan mereka pun pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

~ To Be Continue~


	8. Chapter 8

**Waktunya **

Zin dan Zen terus meneruskan perjalanannya menuju gua yang dimaksud oleh Zin. Yang paling membuat mereka bingung hanya satu, memang kapan nenek moyangnya mengalahkan Klan Hyuuga.

"Zin… Apa masih jauh?" tanya Zen.

Zin berhenti, "Disana…"

"Ayo pergi Zin!"

Zin mengangguk dan mereka pun masuk kegua itu dengan penuh waspada. Ketika mereka masuk, Zin tidak merasakan akan ada hawa manusia.

"Sepertinya, disini tidak ada seorang pun. Karena aku tidak merasakan hawa manusia disini!" Zin menjelaskan.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Zen lagi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Zin dengan sinis.

Lalu mereka terus masuk lebih dalam lagi sampai mereka mendengar susuatu yang berbunyi.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Zin.

Lalu Zen memeriksanya, "Zin… Ayo lari… Ada bom peledak!"

"Apa!" penik Zin.

Kemudian 'BOM', bom peledaknya sudah meledak. Untuk saja Zin dan Zen keluar tepat pada waktunya. Mereka sangat penasaran, ini jebakan atau bukan.

"Mengagetkan aku saja!" Zin mengeluh.

"Sepertinya ini jebakan!" gumam Zen.

Lalu mereka mendengar suara yang sedang bertarungtidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka pun langsung menuju tempat suara itu berasal dan sedang bertarung adalah aku dengan kakakku. Mereka melihat aku sedang menahan serangan dari Daejin, tapi aku terpereset jauh mendekati Zin dan Zen. Aku melihat ada mereka langsung menuju ketempatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyaku dengan serius.

"Menolongmu!" jawab Zen.

"Eh… Teserah kalian saja, kalau kau ingin menolongku sekarang bantu aku menghadapi dia!" perintahku sambil menunjuk ke arah Daejin dengan tatapan marah.

"OK…" ucap Zin.

Kemudian mereka membuat kuda – kuda ingin bertarung, tatapan aku dan Kusanagi Kyodai ini sangat serius. Sedangkan Daejin hanya memandang rendah kami.

Cuaca pun berubah secara tiba – tiba, cuacanya mendung dan angin berhembus kencang sambil membawa daun yang bertebangan. Suasana ini pas sekali, karena akan ada pertarungan.

"Kakak… Sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk bertarung dengan Kakak. Tapi… Kakak sudah kelewatan!" bentakku dengan nada yang sudah tidak sabar.

Aku memulai seranganku, tapi Daejin dapat menahan seranganku. Dan juga karena tenagaku yang begitu besar, maka tanah disekelilingku hancur. **(Kayak si Sakura aja)**. Zen dan Zin sangat kaget karena melihat kekuatanku yang begitu besar dan juga menakutkan.

"Hebat sekali… Kekuatannya menakutkan!" Zin sedikit merinding.

"Jadi ini kekuatan sesungguhnya Lisa. Jarang ada wanita dengan kekuatan sebesar itu…!" pendapat Zen.

"Aku mengetahui kemampuanmu, jadi serangan itu tidak ada gunanya!" kata Daejin dengan sinis dan ia mulai menyerang balik.

Serangannya tidak mengenaiku, karena Zen menangkis serangan dari Daejin.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Zen dengan cemas.

"Ya begitulah…"

"Hei… Kau… Daejin… Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" tatapan Zin mulai serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan!"

"Coba kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadian saat nenek moyang kita bertarung!"

"Baiklah… Akan kuceritakan"

Lalu suasana menjadi sangat tegang, semua daun pada bertebangan. Semuanya diam sejenak sampai Daejin mengangkat tangannya.

"Sebelumnya…" kata Daejin. Zin dan Zen, termasuk aku juga memandang serius Daejin "Tetap di Overa Van Java…" teriak Daejin

'GUUBRAHH' Aku dan Kusanagi Kyodai jatuh.

"Ditanya serius malah jawab asal – asalan!" Zin sudah benar – benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kapan pun diamna pun pasti kakak tidak pernah berubah… Masih saja suka bercanda walaupun sedang bertarung!" aku menjelaskan dengan nada lemas dan sweatdrop.

"Sekarang jangan bercanda lagi… Cepat ceritakan!" bentak Zen dengan tatapan serius.

∩TO BE CONTINUE∩


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****¬_¬****Sebenarnya aku agak bingung dengan chapter ini … ****Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini … ∩_∩°**

**Tidak Percaya**

* * *

Dulu… sekitar 200 abad yang lalu, salah satu orang dai Klan Hyuuga dan Klan Kusanagi adalah teman akrab. Yang dari Klan Hyuuga bernama Lie Hyuuga dan yang dari Klan Kusanagi bernama San Kusanagi. Tapi… ada satu masalah yang membuat kedua Klan ini bermusuhan.

"Kalau seperti ini perang bisa muncul!" bentak Lie Hyuuga sambil memukul meja dengan keras.

"Kau jangan emosi dulu!" San Kusanagi berusaha menenangkan Lie Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau akan terjadi tenang!" bentak Lie Hyuuga lagi.

"Lie… Sebaiknya kita rundingkan dulu" usul dari San, Lie pun langsung tenang dan mereka pun langsung merundingkannya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Aku sangat tidak setuju dengan ide – mu San…" kata Lie dengan keras.

"Huh… Kenapa?" tanya San dengan heran.

"Kalau kau melakukan rencana – mu, kemungkinan besar akan menyebabkan korban jiwa. Jadi sama saja kau yang memunculkan perang!" bentak Lie.

"Aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu! Kau saja yang tidak mengerti rencana – ku!" bentak San juga.

"Aku sangat mengerti rencana – mu, tapi itu berisiko!" kata Lie dengan nada agak keras.

"Menurutku itu tidak berisiko!" jawab San dengan sinis.

"Pokoknya aku sangat tidak setuju dengan rencanamu San…!" bentak Lie sambil meukul meja lagi.

"Kalau begitu akan kulakukan sendiri!" kata San sambil berjalan meninggalkan Lie.

Lie mengejar dan menarik tangannya, "Tunggu dulu!"

"Kau mau apa lagi?" jawab San dengan kesal.

"Kalau kau melakukan rencanamu, kau tidak ku ampuni!" kata Lie dengan kesal.

Karena percakapan itu, akhirnya terjadi perang antara Klan Hyuuga dengan Klan Kusanagi, perang berlangsung dengan sengit. Semuanya sudah tewas, terkecuali Lie Hyuuga dan San Kusanagi. Mereka terus berperang sampai 3 hari 3 malam dan sedang berada di pinggir jurang.

"Aku sangat menyesal meminta bantuanku!" kata Lie dengan sinis.

"Oh ya… Kalau begitu kita tidak usah bertemu saja…" balas San dengan sinis.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perangnya, mereka saling mengeluarkan jurus satu sama lain. Saat Lie lengah, ia terkena serangan dari San dan tanpa sengaja dia jatuh ke jurang yang tanpa dasar. San mengira dirilah yang menang dari Lie.

* * *

"Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan cerita yang kau katakan!" kata Zin dengan sinis.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya… Tapi itu memang yang terjadi!" jawab Daeji dengan santai.

"Lisa… Apa kau mengetahui kisah ini?" tanya Zen padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak tahu!"

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana kejadiannya!" Daejin menjelaskan.

"Yang penting intinya aku tidak percaya dengan ceritanya!" bentak Zin.

Daejin tersenyum dingin, "Sekarang juga aku akan mengalahkan kalian, Kusanagi Zen dan Kusangai Zin!"

Tatapan semuanya terlihat dingin + marah, ada petir yang menyambar, mempertegang suasana, pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai sekarang.

» To Be Continue «


	10. Chapter 10

**Brother or Friend**

Pertarungan pun segera dimulai, yang pertama kali menyerang adalah Daejin. Ia mengeluarkan jurus terbaik – nya.

"Semuanya hati – hati! Jurus ini seperti hipnotis, dan juga bisa membuat lawan bingung! Dia bisa menyerang kapan saja!" peringatan dariku.

"Baik!" serempak Zin dan Zen **(Memang mereka sering kompak kan!?)**.

Semuanya berhati – hati dan berkonsentrasi dimana Daejin akan menyerang, dan serangan dari Daejin pun gagal.

"SIALLL" gumam Daejin kesal dan ia punya satu cara, Daejin menggunakan jurus andalannya lagi.

"Kenapa dia menggunakan jurus yang sama?" tanya Zin dengan serius.

"Mana tahu… Dia pasti punya rencana yang licik lagi!" jawab Zen dengan sinis.

"Yang penting sekarang jangan lengah!" perintahku.

Di tengah pembicaraan kami, Daejin menyerang.

'KKYYAA' teriakanku karena aku, ini juga bagian dari rencananya.

"LIIIISSAAAA…" penik Zin dan Zen.

Jurus Daejin pun menghilang dan aku pun sudah ditangkapnya, lalu Daejin melemparkan pedang kearah Zen dan Zin. Zin mengehindar, tapi Zen hanya diam ditempat dan pedangnya pun ada didepannya.

"KUSANAGI ZEN… SEKARANG AKU PUNYA DUA PILIHAN PADAMU!" ucap Daejin dengan serius. Zen balas dengan tatapan serius juga.

"YANG PERTAMA, KAU MENGANGKAT PEDANG ITU DAN BUNUH KUSANAGI ZIN ATAU LISA AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!" Daejin melanjutkan kalimatnya dan ia mulai mencekikku.

"Apa…?" gumam Zen sambil matanya terbelak kaget+bingung.

"Cepat… Tentukan pilihanmu!" bentak Daejin.

"Kakak sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya ya!" bentakku dengan kesal dan sesak nafas .

"Tidak… Aku masih punya akal sehatku!" jawab Daejin dengan tenang.

"Lalu… Apa alasan Kakak melakukan semua ini?" tanyaku dengan serius.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Zen sambil menatap Zen.

"Zen…" penikku dan Zin secara bersamaan.

Zen menundukkan kepala, "Pilihan mana yang harus kuambil?" pikirnya dengan perasaan yang bimbang, bingung harus jalan mana yang harus Zen pilih.

"ZEN… Kau bunuh saja aku! Lisa tidak boleh mati ditangannya yang penuh dengan rencana – rencana kotornya!" Zin memberi saran dengan serius.

"Ja... Jangan… Sebaiknya… aku saja yang… mati! Kalau salah satu dari kalian… mati, ma… maka ka…kalian tidak bi…sa mengalahkan lawan yang ka…lian ha…hadapi sekarang!" aku juga tidak mau kalah dengan Zin untuk mengusulkan dengan leherku dicekik **(aku tidak tahu tulisannya benar atau tidak)** sambil merintiskan setetes air mata.

Suasana hati Zen suram, ia bingung harus memilih yang mana. "Zin adalah saudaraku, mana mungkin aku membunuh saudaraku sendiri. Sedangkan, Lisa adalah orang yang kusukai, tapi aku juga telah menganggap Lisa itu teman terbaikku, walaupun belum mengenal jauh diri Lisa. Jadi… Ada satu pilihan!" pikir Zen.

Zen mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang daritadi menunduk terus dan mulai mengangkat pedangnya perlahan – lahan sampai tinggi.

"Zen… Kau serius mau melakukannya?" bentak Zin dengan kaget dan aku hanya menatap Zen dengan rasa kaget dan cemas.

»To Be Continue«

**A/N: **Critanya baru dilanjut sekarang… Habis komputerku error terus sih, jadi aku susah buat lanjutin ceritanya… Gomennesai… „


End file.
